Diskussion:Michael De Santa
"Zugehörikgeit: Verenigte Staaten v. Ameika"? Meines Wissens soll da nicht die Staatsangehörigkeit, sondern eventuelle Mitgliedschaften in Gangs o. ä. stehen, oder? Colis (Diskussion) 19:11, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Ja, das is' mir wohl auch aufgefallen - und als "Fahrzeuge" die Fahrzeugliste von GTA V aufzulisten halte ich auch für leicht stumpfsinnig... Cougar (Diskussion) 20:03, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ??? *Was soll daran falsch sein ? Ist ein Zitat aus dem Michael Trailer. Ich weiß ja nicht wie es hier läuft aber eigentlich findet man in allen wikis am Anfang kurze Zitate die die Personen charakterisieren. GrandTheftAndi (Diskussion) 19:13, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ist bei uns so nicht üblich. Colis (Diskussion) 20:55, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) : An sich find' ich das aber 'ne gute Idee - vielleicht sollten wir darüber mal 'ne Abstimmung halten... Cougar (Diskussion) 20:56, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) :: Und das wollt ihr wirklich gerade jetzt machen? Sowas können wir in einem Jahr oder so beginnen, wenn GTA V durch ist... Glaubt mir, das endet in purem Chaos, Edit-Wars und haufenweise beleidigten Usern - Christophbiatch 21:02, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wie gesagt, das kann man ja in 'ner Abstimmung klären - dafür sind die Dinger schließlich da. Und wenn's nich' klappt kommen die Dinger halt wieder weg... Cougar (Diskussion) 21:05, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Was wollt ihr mit diesen Zitaten? Was sollen sie uns sagen? Inwiefern bereichern sie einen Artikel? Wer ein Zitat will, soll die Missionsdialoge lesen oder sich eine eigene Datenbank anlegen... Zaibatsu 23:37, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Ich hab das gemeint weil wir das im AC Wiki auch häufig gebrauchen. Ziel ist es vorallem Neulinge und Leute die die Seite noch nicht gelesen haben anzusprechen. Sie sollen kurz etwas über den Charakter aussagen und gleichzeitig zum weiterlesen anregen. Hier -> "Warum ist er Unglücklich ?" -> "Dann les ich mal die Biographie." Das wäre so das gewollte Ziel, obs am Ende auch wirklich genauso wirkt wie gewollt kann ich auch nicht sagen. Habs hier halt eingefügt ums mal zu zeigen/vorzuschlagen. Man müsste wenn man es umsetzen will vielleicht auch eine abgewandelte Zitat Vorlage nehmen. Ob ihrs umsetzen wollt ist vollkommen eure Entscheidung, ich entschuldige mich auch das ich oben vielleicht etwas "frech" geworden bin. (Ich verstehe eure Besorgnis, da das manche zum schnellen Beitragssammeln, gar spammen, nutzen könnten oder Streit um ein Zitat entstehen kann. Man sollte halt auf das beste hoffen, vorallem da in anderen wikis die Sache gut zu laufen scheint.) Gruß GrandTheftAndi (Diskussion) 20:09, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich wende das in anderen Wikis auch an. Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 21:26, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Facelift und Stimme Hat Michael neben 'nem Facelift auch einen neuen Synchronsprecher bekommen? Die Stimme hört sich irgendwie anders an. Colis (Diskussion) 11:58, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja, grad wo dus sagst. Die Stimme is wirklich ein bisschen anders. The Real mhauser (Diskussion) 12:42, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Titel hier einfügen Bullet Time? Ist das deren ernst? Wild Hog (Diskussion) 12:18, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) : Ja?! Cougar (Diskussion) 15:50, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Erster Protagonist der steuerbar ist "Michael wird der erste Protagonist sein, den man im Spiel steuern kann." - Sollten wir das nicht erstmal ganz weglassen bis es 100%ig sicher ist!? Sonny 11:55, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Hmm in Prinzip können wir es drinnen lassen. Die 27 Tage wird auch niemanden mehr stören. Es war ja bisher auch ziemlich lange hier drinnen. Aber andererseits wer es raus haben möchte kann es raus hauen. ZacPac Blogs | Soziale Netzwerke 12:09, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Dann lassen wir es drinne, ich habe auch nix dagegen, genau kann man es aber momentan auch nicht wissen! Sonny 12:12, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Laut der Trophy "Welcome to Los Santos" :bzw hier: :Welcome to Los Santos You repo'd a car and raced it through the heart of a sun-soaked metropolis. :und das macht ja franklin, daher wird er wohl eher der 1 protagonist sein, den man spielt, aber naja.^^ :Luffy122 (Diskussion) 13:05, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Beweist aber noch lange nicht, das Franklin der erste Protagonist ist. Wer sagt das die Trophäe gleich am Anfang verliehen wird?^^ Desweiteren, wo geht hervor das Franklin die Aufgabe für die Trophäe macht? Er hat zwar gute Skills in Sachen Fahren, allerdings können die anderen beiden Protagonisten ebenso Auto fahren^^ ZacPac Blogs | Soziale Netzwerke 13:09, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Es ist reine Spekulation aber ich glaube man spielt erst Michael dann Trevor und zum Schluss Franklin, weil dieser Michael erst kennen lernt und Michael wiederum Trevor lange schon kennt und ihm Franklin vorstellt. Michael ist ja das kriminelle Genie der Gruppe, ähnlich wie Robert De Niros Rolle in Heat :D In Heat gab es trotz mehrerer Fachgebiete der Räuber zwar keinen Piloten aber der Fluchtwagenfahrer wurde zum Schluss angehäuert und dieser wurde wie Franklin auch von seinem Chef schikaniert 609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 23:45, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Ich würd das dann aber lieber so hinschreiben: :Michael wird wahrscheinlich der erste Protagonist sein, den man im Spiel steuern kann. :Weil so wie es momentan ist, klingt es ja so, als ob es zu 100% sicher ist, das man ihn spielen wird. :Luffy122 (Diskussion) 13:20, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :We- :Weil De Santa verwandschaft Der sieht kein Stück aus wie De Santa aus RDR aber naja -.- Ganja-weed (Diskussion) 13:07, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Aber echt mal oO Und wie viele Personen heißen bitte De Santa? Finde den Triviaabschnitt vollkommen unnötig Cougar (Diskussion) 14:34, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Ich finde, mann sollte das De santa erstmal vollkommen weg machen und warten bis es offiziel bestätigt ist, das er De Santa heißt, also das man es erstmal wieder in Michael(V) macht. Luffy122 (Diskussion) 18:06, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Woher kommt denn die Info überhaupt? Cougar (Diskussion) 18:59, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Aus dem Fernsehprogramm von GTA V aber ich will nicht näher darauf eingehen, sonst müsste ich spoilern. 100px|link=Benutzer:609NO$CENT!|609NO$CENT! 80px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:609NO$CENT!|Nachrichten 19:13, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) thumb|[[Datei:Playa de Seville.png|center|18px|;)]] : Mir doch latte, gib mal'n Link pls :P Cougar (Diskussion) 20:55, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png Cougi Zaibatsu 21:06, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Erst 'ne Pfote, dann 'n Kackhaufen, dann ein großes, gelbes Z auf schwarzem Grund, jetzt Cougi... Ich fühl mit diskriminiert - daß sag' ich Batman! Cougar (Diskussion) 21:19, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich kann euch nur Bilder anbieten, da die Videos nicht mehr vergfügbar sind. Michael war/ist in der Produktion eines Film namens Meltdown involviert und wird im Vorspann des Films erwähnt. Seine Tochter Tracy tritt bei Fame or Shame auf und singt ein Lied über die Beziehung zu ihrem Vater. --100px|link=Benutzer:609NO$CENT!|609NO$CENT! 80px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:609NO$CENT!|Nachrichten 22:44, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Alter? Hey Leute, ich habe gesehen, dass sein Alter auf 48 Jahre angegeben wurde. Ich bin etwas verwirrt, da Trevor, wenn er Wade mit der Suche von Michael beauftragt, sein Alter mit 45 angibt. War die Angabe von Trevor nur geschätzt? Anthosche (Diskussion) 13:23, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Da kann ich dir auf jedenfall auf die sprünge helfen, aber es stimmt schon Michael ist nämlich 45 und nicht 48 Jahre alt. Geboren ist er am 25 Februar im Jahr 1968, und ist im Jahr 2013 dann 45 Jahre alt, nagut er sieht ja auch nicht wie 50 oder 48 Jahre aus, weil dann würde mann ja auch sehen das Michael schon etwas graues Haar hat, so sieht das aus, und habe ich recht oder habe ich recht!79.196.224.249 15:41, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Michael ist 48!! achtet mal in der Mission Das Kriegsbeil begraben auf die Grabinschrift, da steht nämlich 1965. er ist somit (wie schon erwähnt) 48 jahre alt. 80.187.113.59 20:13, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) sorry hab mein kommi rückängig gemacht (siehe Versionsgeschichte) (GTA-V-Playa (Diskussion) 20:31, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC)) Das ist alles etwas verwirrend mit dem Alter. Trevor sagt Michael ist 45, auf Michaels Grabstein steht (1965-2004), und Trevors RiP Tattoo auf dem linken Oberarm zeigt 1963-2004. 188.97.234.2 07:30, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC)